dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha VS Vegeta
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Vegeta was flying across the Earth, searching for Son Goku, then he was about to come back to west city to visit Trunks and Bulma but then he got knocked by a lightning which slammed him on the floor, when Vegeta looked around he saw a man with a black hair who landed on the top of the saiyan warrior. Vegeta: Who the hell are you! Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchina and i'll make sure that you'll be dead right now Then the two anti heroes dashed forward and clashed Sasuke attacked first while he swunmg his blade at Vegeta but the prince dodge easily and kicked Naruto's rival in the stomach but Sasuke shook Vegeta by using a lightning bolt. Vegeta fired multiple Ki-blasts at Uchina but again one more swing saved him and allowed him to kick Vegeta in the stomach, but the saiyan warrior got up quickly and transformed into Super saiyan. Then Vegeta surprised Sasuke with a ki blast which knocked him downwards. Sasuke lost his blade and fell to one knee, waiting. He convulsed with pain, returning to his usual form. Vegeta smiled an evil smile and was about to end Sasuke, and could not be destroyed like a normal enemy. That much was apparent. But then Sasuke screamed: Amaterasu which knocked away Vegeta, then Sasuke grabbed his blade and slashed at Vegeta but it has no effect on the prince of all saiyans, then Vegeta transformed back to Super Saiyan and clashed with Sasuka three times until he got the upper hand and slammed him on the floor, then he grabbed him at the back and tried to break it but Sasuke released another lightning blast which caused to Vegeta to fall and lose the balance that he had. Hovering a few inches above the ground, Vegeta slammed Sasuke hard as he could. The two fell to the ground, but Vegeta got up quickly, before Sasuke. The mighty prince quickly gained the upper hand, pinning the other down by the throat. But Sasuka again swung his blade at the prince, teleporting behind his opponent and kicking him in the back. Vegeta fired the final flash beam on the anti hero, but Sasuke deflected it back to Vegeta who dodged. As he did so, Vegeta transformed into Super saiyan two and replied with ease to the second attack by the legacy of Indra “You are good!” Said Sasuke. "But i won't give up!!!!" The two dashed forward at high speeds, Super Saiyan two Vegeta fired multiple blasts but Sasuke deflected it all with single swing. Moving at nearly light speed, the two spun and kicked and blocked and punched with reckless abandon. The shockwaves crossed the whole planet and multiple buildings got demolished in light speed. Then Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke sceamed: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!! He fired multiple fireballs at the prince but Vegeta jumped to every side to dodge from it, then Sasuke punched him hard in the stomach! Bolts of lightning charged from Sasuke at Vegeta, but the prince dodged from it without even blinking. Vegeta's power would not be denied. Vegeta was very very fast and punched Sasuke at the speed of light, but Sasuke blocked the blows with a lightning blasts, then Vegeta fired the big bang attack but Sasuke quickly dashed and managed to escape. Vegeta dashed forward, but Sasuke teleported behind him, grabbed his neck and ripped it into pieces! Then he took out Vegeta's arm! "You jerk!" Screamed the prince but Sasuka continued until he shook Vegeta with another lightning bolt, then he grabbed his sword, and slashed at the saiyan. "You are good but i'm better" Sasuke said and walked away. Category:Dipay17 Category:'Dragon Ball VS Naruto' Themed DBXs Category:Anti heroes only